Forced Love
by Inuryu
Summary: In medieval time the King sets all the laws and when the beastmen rule over the humans like they are animals there is naught one can do. Kamina/Simon possible mpreg not rape AU
1. Chapter 1

Forced Love

Chapter 1

In a land where beastmen ruled and humans lived a "best-like" life there were a peasant duo of humans. One was a boisterous male who never doubted himself while the other was a timid boy whom the first called his "blood brother". They lived on a small farm in a Nowheresville type of place, the only good part of the location was that they were never in need of almost anything, and maybe perhaps that the beastmen never bothered them--or so it was usually.

The day before the pair had celebrated Kamina's, the older, entry into manhood. It also happened to be, unknown to them, the deadline for him to take a mate, a law set out and enforced by the beastmen. Simon, the younger of the two, was working in the field when he heard the neighing and skidding of a horse coming to a stop. Said horse happened to have stopped just outside of their hovel of a home. The rider was a blond beastman who scowled out to where Simon and Kamina were working.

"I'll go find out what this bastard wants and get him out of here." Kamina stalked towards the beastman on the horse as Simon watched with worry. The beastman, who happened to be named Viral, watched the taller of the two blue-haired figures approach him and when he determined the distance between them was adequate he addressed the man.

"Are you Kamina?"

"That's me, THE GREAT KA.."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Kamina already was pissed off at the guy now he went and said that!

"I was sent out here today to see if you had procured a mate and marked them as dictated by code..." Kamina stared dumbstruck at the messenger who was still babbling on, "..and if you haven't, as I guess from your expression, I will have to make sure the task is accomplished."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? Me and Simon are the only people around here for miles!"

"Well since I don't have time for you to go on a long journey for your one true love you will have to make due with what you have here."

"You're kidding right?! SIMON? He's 14! Not to mention a guy, he could never accomplish what you want him to do. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" Finished with his outburst Kamina muttered to the side, "My brother too."

"If I am correct you are Kamina, a hairless ape who was born and is under the control of the Spiral King and the beastmen."

"And you expect me to just follow orders just from that statement of fact?"

"Actually, yes."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Simon at last noticed the commotion next to their home and due to the alarm dropped everything and ran to stop Kamina from fighting the messenger.

"Stop Kamina! Just do what the beastman says! Remember what happened last time!" Clinging to Kamina's arm desperately, Simon yelled at his knuckle-head aniki to get him to stop, "We don't want to have to rebuild the house yet again!" Finally, Kamina took notice of Simon's pleading and turned towards him with a regretful expression.

"I don't want to set this fate unwillingly on you."

"Whatever it is I can take it as long as we are together aniki!" Simon wondered what could be so bad as to give his brother such a distraught look.

"Alright since that is settled why don't you two go ahead and get this mating done with so I can leave!" Viral dismounted and entered the house looking back at them expectantly.

"Aniki, is what he says true? Is that why he's here?"

"Yes, Simon, and you just committed us to this fate without knowing what it was!"

AN: First Gurren Lagann Fanfic. Warning, I have only read up to chapter 15 in the manga and the last few episodes of the anime. So I will get characters wrong. This will turn into a mpreg fic if it continues and also will be my first lemon etc. I just felt there was too little Gurren Lagann yaoi out there so I decided to add some. Sorry for the short first chapter, I always hand write the first chapter of fics, so it seems longer at first, but it's really very short. As always Read and Review.

PS. I need help with plot line some. I'm not completely sure where I'm going with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First off I'd like to thank all the reviewers, people who faved, and people who alerted the story. You are the reasons I am continuing this. Secondly as to the help with the plot I'd like to thank Yamia Ishtar who gave me a couple of ideas to work with that will maybe work with the plot I already have planned. It is the middle to the end of the story I have no clue what I'm going to do so that was much help. Thirdly in response I'm always happy to support yaoi. Now on with the story.

P.S. I'm not a supporter of shouta, so therefore I'm not going to write the yaoi for the scene mentioned at the end of the last chapter. I will hopefully write it for later when he is older, after a time skip, which should occur in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do not own Gurren Lagann.

Forced Love

Chapter 2

Life went almost back to normal after the beastman emmisary left, the dirty deed seen too and final orders recited. Simon was still slightly in shock from the event for a couple of months after, to where he would flinch at Kamina's touch. Kamina assumed that part of that fear came from the final command the beastman left.

As Kamina separated from Simon he heard the sound of rustling clothes, remembering the presence of Viral. Said being was readying to leave the shack the two siblings called home. The beastman gazed at the two exhausted figures before saying, as if it was an afterthought, "Oh yeah, about the question you had earlier of him not being able to accomplish the task the Beast King desires of the two of you; just wait a few years, when he has reached adulthood, and then when you lay him again then you'll see."

To say the least Kamina was shaken by this statement, but Simon looked terrified. Then the beastman turned with a demonic smirk on his face and left with a "see you then."

In the years since the beastman disturbed their peace, slowly towns had encroached their way closer and closer to their land, such that when Simon was in his seventeenth year a town was completed just outside of the boundaries of their land. As each of these new towns were built they became aware of more and more problems in their world and were treated worse by each new batch of people who came to the towns. First off they were subsistence farmers who never made a profit and therefore would be unprofitable to the town and two still were ruled under the rule of the beastmen, which the towns people rebelled against and they saw the pair as a sort of symbol of previous enslavement.

There were some up sides of the new villages, Simon, who previously always denied being mated to Kamina when said male claimed him, but he called out a girl from one of the nearby towns when she saw it fit to take Kamina away and make him her mate, ignoring the the claim Kamina put on the younger male. Simon felt like he almost lost his oblivious brother. The event made him realize that he had the beginnings of romantic feelings for the older male. But at the same time the event worsened his relations with the townspeople who considered the girl as a sort of celebrity in the town for her beauty and strength on the battlefield.

One thing that Kamina and Simon both noticed about the most nearby towns almost immediately were that they never saw a single beastman within the walls of the towns. In fact the people of the town seemed to act in ways that went against the laws set down by the beastmen for humans such as the girl who tried to take away his Kamina on the basis that they were not "married" or whatever that was. These humans were in a rebellion of sorts against the beastmen and were searching for a leader to unite the city states. Currently though, they were both hiding and amassing strength as a defense against the beastmen; thus not only were Kamina and Simon a burden on the town, but they were also a liability since they were still slaves of the Spiral King. This rebellious life inspired Kamina and he instantly wanted to join. He often went to town meetings for whatever purpose, just as he was doing now.

"Explain to me again why this is such a good idea? First off the townspeople don't even like us. Secondly we have our own personal beastman emissary who comes and tells us that we are doing things wrong, do you want them involved in that?"

"Why not it could get you off the hook Simon!" Kamina was grinning as wide as his mouth would let him and dragging Simon behind him. "This idea of theirs is big! It's revolutionary! I should have thought of this before!"

Simon just shook his head and followed along after his mate, whom he was proud to say that no one in the town would touch now for fear of him. While he was thinking of that proud moment, the main character of his memory appeared on the stage in the town meeting hall. He didn't think much of it until the woman started to speak and made him realize that she was the leader of this group. This busty, young, red-headed woman was the leader of this whole rebellious village. Simon could have started laughing if it wasn't for the literally big gun she toted around with her that made him wonder how in hell he had the balls to stand up to this woman only a year or so ago.

The speech in itself was not interesting Simon in the least, but looking over at his older "sibling" he could tell the other was entranced by the speech and was ready to throw his life in the line of fire for this cause. The building seemed to be packed with like-minded humans who wanted nothing more than a true life. Simon could respect their wishes and desires, but also worried. He worried for Kamina and himself if the beastmen found out about this and he worried for the townspeople who seemed to have put their whole life into this and although they were living a nice life as it was they would loose it all if they were found out. He wondered how in the world Kamina believed that this would keep them from the fate set out for them as it was approaching so quickly, he had resigned himself to it already.

AN: It has been about a month since I last read any Gurren Lagann, so I had to go back and reread some before I typed this. Yay for plot development! I still would like comments and opinions on the direction of the story so please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Forced Love

Chapter 3

The meeting was over and the two brothers/mates were walking back to their home. Simon's heart was fluttering in anticipation and marginal amounts of excitement for what would occur the next day. It was to be his nineteenth birthday; a day he had been dreading since the time Kamina reached the same age years ago. It was the day he would finally be considered a full man, or in the eyes of the Spiral King a breed-able piece of cattle. Kamina had explained to him after he awoke from the carnal ritual what the beastman had said and what it meant for Simon. He was to become just another propagator of the slave population the King had under his grasp. He was also told that this day would come willingly on his nineteenth birthday or through the force of the beastmen a day or two after. They would not wait once one of their fold reached maturity they expected humans to go into a heat like a beastman to produce offspring to continue the tradition. It was why the humans were required to take a mate by their nineteenth birthday or be forced on the first other human found.

Simon did not know why he was even the least bit excited for this occasion, but if he asked himself for the truth of the matter his excitement was caused by the wish to finally be fully claimed by Kamina. Due to unforeseen circumstances he had fallen deeper in love with the man who he had admired as a brother since he was a child, it was almost more natural to him now to call Kamina his mate rather than his brother.

In all this long drawn out thinking Simon was doing he was completely ignoring the questioning looks from his brother/mate who eventually spoke up to bring Simon out of his trance. "Hello, Simon, are you in there?"

"Huh? Sorry bro, I was just thinking," Simon said as a lame excuse.

"Really? What about? Would it have anything to do with tomorrows' date?"

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" He looked up with a nervous smile to see Kamina's grinning face.

"Yeah, but what else could you be thinking of anyway with what could happen tomorrow," Kamina's grin transformed into a stern expression as he said this and looked down to Simon. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of being forced to have sex with you or being watched again while it happens. I know it's not my first time, but I'm afraid of the consequences. It will hurt won't it?" Simon's expression changed from embarrassment to fear as he looked up at the one he would fulfill the mating ritual with in the next couple of days.

"If you mean child birth, then yes it is going to hurt, but at this point we do not have so much of a choice. I have been unable to acquire aid from the villages to protect you. I would fight the beastmen with all of my strength until I perished to protect you, but that would leave you alone by yourself and who knows what those beastmen would do to you."

Simon flinched when hearing this, it reminded him that the main reason Kamina was petitioning the villages was to save them from the fate Simon single-handedly signed them to years ago. Kamina was continuing his speech which pulled Simon out of his thoughts, "...of course I will continue to petition the villages for sanctuary even after this, maybe I will be able to hide you during or after the pregnancy so that nothing will happen to you. But that brings up the whole matter of getting you pregnant."

"Pardon?" Simon was confused. He thought it was just as simple as them having sex one night and he would end up pregnant immediately.

"Well of course it is possible it will be that easy as one time, it often is not. The beastman will be able to tell through your scent if a pregnancy has occurred and he will stay around to make sure it happens if it doesn't the first time, or eliminate the sterile woman if enough time passes so that the male can mate again. So I do expect a visit from our guest, but do not be afraid I will protect you." Kamina gave Simon one of his "winner" grins and asked the boy to believe in him to assure the boy that nothing bad would happen. They arrived at their house in silence, but with reassured hearts to what the next day would bring.

llllllllllllllll

Simon awoke alone in the single bed the cottage contained the next morning. As he was used to normally waking up as Kamina was dressing in the morning sun's rays to leaving the house for the fields he was surprised that he could find no evidence of his love's departure this morning. The flaming red cape Kamina always wore was still hanging next to the door on the coat hangers. The flaming skull that was emblazoned across the back of the cape was Kamina's symbol, called Gurren, that was attached to his family, past and present. Soon Simon would bear that symbol somewhere on his body to mark him as Kamina's and a slave of the Spiral King, but that was the least of his worries. It was a small formality that would be pressed upon him after most of the ritual was over.

After getting dressed Simon started looking around for the missing bluenette. He could be found neither in the fields or gardens around their house. Simon, giving up for the moment, figured Kamina must have just visited one of the villages early this morning. That would also explain the cape being left behind as he never wore it to town after the people almost through him out the first time due to suspicions of being a beastman spy. Anything that bore a crest designated to a slave by the Spiral King was highly illegal in the towns, all for the protection of their ways. Simon left this thought to start weeding the garden around the house, which had become his own personal area now that he wasn't allowed much further away from the house without Kamina. Neither of them had created this rule but a year or two into their mating a beastman, different from before, appeared to punish the couple for allowing possible danger to come to the future bearer of the next generation. Simon felt more and more like a piece of sheltered cattle after that incident. It had taken Kamina surprising him with a new garden before Simon was joyful again.

It was noon before Simon was done with the garden, but he still saw no sign of Kamina. A little upset, Simon grumbled about Kamina disrespecting his birthday. Working inside and around the house Simon was able to pass the time until about four in the afternoon. With most things that needed to be done around the house completed Simon sat on a chair he had pulled into the garden to wait for Kamina.

It was about six in the evening before Simon saw his mate come down the path through the trees in the setting sun. He was carrying a small satchel, which Simon guessed to be the items he went to the village for. Simon was nearly ready to jump out of the chair and run down the path to greet him, but he knew Kamina was too far away at the present time for him to leave. Instead of just waiting there Simon put back his chair and arranged a few last touches in the house so that when he returned back outside to greet Kamina there would be nothing to worry about other than the inevitable.

Kamina entered the doorway of the cottage to find Simon smoothing out the sheets on their bed in the corner, a vain attempt especially for what would be occurring that night. He cleared his throat which caused Simon to turn around and smile at his mate as he entered.

"The house looks nice, have you been busy since I've been gone?" Kamina said trying to break the awkward tension that was building between the two.

"Yes, there hasn't been much else to do today with you missing the whole day." He smiled at his mate's joke, but he was still curious as to what took a whole day to acquire in town, "so what is in the bag that is so important you left the house before even saying good morning to me?"

"Some items that are necessary for tonight," Simon frowned at this, "and also a present that I couldn't get while you were with me."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Eventually, how about dinner first? I'm so hungry!" Simon smiled at his mate's childish behavior. It was something that always amazed him and kept him smiling.

"Alright, it's ready, so go wash up before you mess up the house with your dirt and grime." Dinner was a light affair that night, it gave them the necessary energy they would need, but it wouldn't overfill them. With plans of rough activity that night it was the best thing Simon could have planned. When dinner was over Simon was having antsy feelings about what would happen next. It was already dark and the cottage was lit by the few candles the couple owned. The atmosphere was what one would call perfect for what would be about to occur under any normal circumstances, but it just made Simon more fearful about what would happen.

Simon was currently sitting on the bed wringing his hands as his mate undressed to his loincloth in another corner. Simon was already stripped to said state when Kamina left him to undress. It had been Kamina's first wish for Simon to undress himself in-front of him, not being able to deny the request Simon did as he was told. Not only in accordance with rules did he do this, but also because he knew it would help his mate ready himself for the activity, so to speak. He now waited for his mate to return and the ritual to begin. Kamina returned to the bed to hover over Simon for a few seconds before a gracefully laid the new man down.

Simon gasped at the gentleness with which Kamina laid him on the bed and took his lips. He knew there would be pain tonight, but after the previous experience he did not expect gentleness. Kamina kissed his younger counterpart over and over again until he was moaning with desire. Then Kamina used that distraction to remove the last of their clothing so they were naked before each other. He pulled away from Simon's lips so that the younger could grasp what had just happened and get comfortable with what he saw. Simon gazed up through the haze, studying Kamina's body, but intentionally averting his gaze from the main reason why they were here. He loved the sight of the tattoos that moved from his shoulders to circling around Kamina's waist down onto his hipbones; a rare sight of the full tattoo enticed Simon. Even though Kamina was completely unclothed the tattoo of a flame on his back that circled his body made him look far more the warrior than the beastmen in their finest armor. And he knew that he was about to become the most sacred possession of that warrior.

All other thought was banished from Simon's mind as Kamina started to work down his body with kisses, nips, and licks. His body started to act positively to these ministrations and Kamina smiled at his accomplishment. The young man beneath him was now moaning and writhing in the pleasure Kamina supplied him with. Sensing the time to be ready Kamina started to suckle Simon's nipples while manuvering his left hand to his goal, an entrance that was not ready until today. When Kamina had first taken Simon he was forced to take him from behind because this entrance had yet to open for him, not until Simon matured to adulthood and an age where he could breed safely. He felt the soft petals that surrounded the entrance and the thick, warm fluid that was flowing out of Simon. Using one finger he tested the entrance and found it amazingly tight around his finger. Simon let out a loud moan upon his intrusion, it seemed he had hit something on the first try. To prevent himself from hurting Simon he started the process of stretching the channel bit by bit adding fingers one at a time until three were enclosed in the entrance, thrusting in and out. Simon at this point was pleading for Kamina to take him, to thrust into him, and in every way to make the pleasure continue.

Kamina pulled his fingers from Simon's passage and with them the sticky juices that he used to lube his erect shaft. Quickly before the lubricant had a chance to dry Kamina pushed the head of his shaft into Simon. Before going any further though he looked up a Simon, who was looking down at him and where his cock just barely entered into Simon. "There's no going back from here." Stated Kamina to the worrying Simon.

"I know, I'm just worried still. Please take it slowly," Simon asked looking into Kamina's eyes.

"Of course." Kamina started the journey into Simon slowly at the end of his response. Sliding in inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt in Simon. With a short nod from Simon Kamina started thrusting in and out of Simon, never leaving entirely. As the pace began to take hold Kamina took Simon's lips in a long drawn out kiss until they needed air. Simon was starting to thrust back up against Kamina, moaning his name in rapture. Without much warning Simon yelled out his climax, muscles tightening around Kamina, who thrusted wildly several more times before coming inside of Simon. Kamina had done the deed and laid his seed where it would grow and flourish if planted at the right time.

After resting where they were for a few minutes Kamina managed to pull out and walk over to the the bag he had brought home. He pulled out several inks and tattooing pen. "Roll over onto your stomach," he commanded before sitting on top of Simon with the inks to his side. "This will hurt, but I will get it done as quick as possible." Simon nodded and lay himself prostrate for his mate. Kamina swiftly worked to complete the last part of the ritual. No magic involved, but a stamp of his own claim over the young man was tattooed, so that it could never be removed, at the nape of his neck. Simon endured the pain, still lost partially in the haze from his climax. When he was done Kamina told Simon to remain like that for the rest of the night.

"I will my dear." Replied Simon causing Kamina's expression to sadden a bit.

"Here I think it is time I gave you that birthday present" Kamina said as he removed the other item from the bag. It was a simple necklace with what looked like a small drill hanging from it. "Remember to always believe in me, who believes in you, and together we can find a way to reach the heavens!" This proclamation made Simon laugh briefly before he put on the necklace.

"Good night Kamina, my dear. I only hope that we can find a way out of this before anything more happens."

"We can find a way, I'm sure of it! But for now good night Simon. I'll see you in the morning.

AN: Finally another chapter. Are you happy with it? How did I do for my first ever lemon? I'd like to know what you think, so please review.

BTW do you think I should have Kamina die or not? Since I haven't worked out all of the plot yet I'd like to know your opinion. Please vote on the poll on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Forced Love

Chapter 4

AN: First off I would like to thank all of you lovely reviewers and especially The Girl With the Golden Heart who messaged me and convinced me to work on this again. After reading my own work after all this time I can't even believe I wrote that. So I hope I continue to live up to your expectations. To answer questions: yes Kamina likes Simon, but he is sad about some of the things he is forced to do, I didn't exactly spell it out, but the reason it seems so weird for Simon to say "my dear" is because it is the way he must address Kamina, even if it is how he feels. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask.

The next morning the unfortunate couple awoke to the sight of their "favorite" beastman sitting in a chair facing their bed. Kamina quickly covered Simon and rose to face their visitor.

"I see you get right to it," Viral mused while peeling an orange.

"Get out! At least have the decency to allow us to dress in private."

"No, you have not finished the deed so I'm not leaving this spot until that male is pregnant with your child." The beastman pointed at Simon to emphasize his point, "if you wish to or need to leave this house, then feel free to, but I will be staying here until you come back. You know the laws." Kamina grit his teeth, but started to get dressed. He picked up the discarded clothes from last night and put them out of sight for now.

"Simon, stay in the house and please do what he says." Simon looked at Kamina with a strange face at that command, but nodded. With the acknowledgment, Kamina left. Simon felt the piercing gaze of Viral on him as he got out of bed and got dressed. That gaze never left him as he went through everyday house chores. It felt as if the beastman was just waiting for him to make a wrong move. An effect of living out in the boondocks was that he wouldn't even know what things were right and wrong for him to do. So he just tried to keep his back turned to the beastman and ignore his presence, all the while clenching the new drill charm that hung around his neck.

"So where is it that your mate trades for your supplies? Last time I was here there was nowhere closeby." The question startled Simon out of his thoughts.

"Why do you ask?"

"Answer the question! There's no way you could have grown oranges out here, you must have traded for such luxeries."

"There are a few towns that have sprung up close by in the last several years, Sir." Simon answered quivering.

"I see..." After that there was no more conversation between the two for the rest of the day.

lllllllll

Simon prepared a meal from what was in the house for the three of them and that night while they were eating Viral spoke again, but not of such a mundane subject. "I will be here for a month to see if this mating is viable; if it is not in that time frame I will call the guard to take him," again pointing at Simon, "away so that you may try again." Kamina dropped his utensils at the bombshell that was just dropped on them.

"And you had to say this now?"

"It was just a minor technicality that I forgot about earlier. I'm sure you two will have no problem with it especially with the way you have been at it already," Viral's bored look passing between Kamina and Simon, who looked just as stunned and about to pass out. "Most human pairs tend to choose to mate every night until they know they are in the clear. It's your choice though."

Kamina quickly looked to Simon and grabbed his hand in a reassuring gesture. Simon was again clutching the charm around his neck almost as if it was a life line.

"Sure I knew about a time limit already, but a month? How are you able to know anything in that time?"

"We don't want to waste any time and with most cases that is plenty of time to know."

"But what about with the the ones that don't appear within that time period?"

"That's of a small consequence."

"You better hope that nothing goes wrong in this case," Kamina threatened with a glare as he helped Simon up.

"Sure, like you hairless monkeys can do anything about it." At that statement Kamina was about to knock the lights out of Viral, but Simon held him back.

"Please not now. Just help me with this." He gestured to the bowls that needed cleaning.

lllllllll

Simon held together well until he sat down on the bed where all of his worries coalesced. "Why is this forced on me all of a sudden? I've barely turned 19 and now I have to produce a child in a month or I loose everything?"

"Remember what you said when you agreed to be with me? We can do anything as long as we are together, right?" Kamina wrapped his arms around Simon trying to comfort him and reassure him.

"But what if I don't produce anything?"

"Then nothing will stop the mighty Kamina from getting you back!" Finally having seen Simon smile again, Kamina gently pressed Simon into the bed and whispered into his ear. "Ignore him, he won't do anything now."

Kamina started to undress them both letting Simon rest and recollect himself. He was at first distracted by the watchful gaze of the beastman, but his attention was drawn quickly back when Kamina pinched his nipples. The elder's gaze stared up at him with determination and care.

"Yes dear," said Simon as he stretched out and relaxed under his mate's touch. Kamina took much more time that night to explore Simon's body and feel every crease and curve. He also took that time to feel out the tension that was building in his lover's muscles and work that out. With every massage and stroke of his body Simon was becoming more and more aroused. His erection stood proud, brushing against Kamina's as he moved over top of Simon.

When Simon felt he could take no more he involuntarily wined and grabbed his lover's roaming hand, showing it the fluid that was leaking out of his body. Kamina grinned and fingered the skin around the entrance making Simon moan.

"Are you ready?"

"Please-!" Kamina pushed his erection straight into Simon's entrance causing him to scream in pain for a moment until he adjusted. Then Kamina started moving which caused Simon to start moaning again in increasing degrees as the thrusts continued to be aimed better, harder, and faster. Simon hooked his legs around Kamina to meet his thrusts. As he neared his climax he lost track of anything that was on his mind before; all that mattered was the pleasure that he was gaining from Kamina's thrusts. Just as before his climax occurred almost with out any warning causing his muscles to clench down tight onto Kamina who came soon afterwards in Simon.

As he started coming down from his high Simon noticed the incensed look that Viral was directing his way. He quickly cowered away into Kamina's arms who quickly noticed this change in attitude of his mate and looked over to find the reason for it.

"Why are you glaring at him now? We are doing what you want right?"

"It's not that, I want to know if he always treats you this way? Does he always ignore the proper order of things? No titles, just plain requests. He couldn't even control himself to not come before you!"

"I don't care about those things, and I don't know why you beastmen insist upon formalities except to segregate the child bearing humans from the rest."

"Exactly, they need to learn somethings should they ever have to be taken away." Viral said this with an air of finality that haunted Simon for the rest of the night.


End file.
